


Like Poison

by TheLadyMagician



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forced Heterosexuality, Mind Control, Not Happy, Not okay with bi!Dorian mod, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seriously not cool, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMagician/pseuds/TheLadyMagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian's sure that his father's ritual failed, until he isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Poison

**Author's Note:**

> This is my response to people saying that the bi!Dorian mod isn't that big of a deal. Because I really don't know how it doesn't just massacre your heart when he talks about how his father wanted to change him and you realize you changed him.

"He tried to change me," Dorian said, though he couldn't remember who it was or why they tried to change him. But his voice spoke with a bright conviction that beat back against the void. There were more words, but he had no idea what they were, only that he was forced to say them. 

Something was wrong. He knew that. He _felt_ that. But try as he might, he couldn't place why. Didn't know why he fell to his knees in his mind to beg and plead as his body stood tall and spoke. 

"If anything, I think more of you," Evelyn Trevelyan said with a gentle smile that made Dorian's pulse jump erratically in his neck. 

***

"How bad does the Inquisitor want to be?"

The flesh underneath his hands was too smooth, the curves too defined, the voice calling out beneath his lips too high. That flame of emotion came back to claw beneath Dorian's skin, thrashing and rending until Dorian knew it was going to break through and show the marrow deep scratches that he must have suffered. 

He leaned in to taste the too soft neck and nip at the steady pulse of the woman beneath him. The scent of blood filled his senses and his stomach roiled in protest, bile rising in his throat and scalding the tissue. But he didn't vomit, not even enough control left in him to allow his body to lose it.

_But you're fine, Dorian. Everything's alright._

There was nothing to be done for it, though. No matter what words came to his mind--not in his voice, but not far removed--the panic did not diminish. It screamed against him and fought like a man being dragged to his grave. He clung to that panic, sure that it was the only true emotion. The only one in his control. 

Sex wasn't supposed to be like this, Dorian thought. It shouldn’t come with wishing fervently for an interruption; any interruption. Try as he might, he couldn't remember what sex was supposed to be like, though. He pulled up the memories of sex to know it was different than this, but the logistics of it were hazy and too quick to be caught. 

Not one of those memories included the desire to sob and curl into a ball until he was no more alive than the spirits he raised on the battlefield. 

His hands pulled back as he looked at the woman beneath him, tremors wracking through his body as could finally command his body to move. One inch seemed like so much more, the beginning of his reclamation of his mind. 

But Evelyn smiled softly at him and took the opportunity to gently reverse their positions so he lay on his back. His head swathed in pillows as the Inquisitor straddled his lap, they trapped the Tevinter mage in a cage made of soft words and kisses.

Tears streamed down Dorian's face as Evelyn sheathed herself around him. So far as he knew, they alone indicated his screaming and clawing on the inside. With every thrust, he retreated farther back from himself to that dying flame of emotion that sobbed and chanted 'Wrong' and 'Stop.'

But the surrounding darkness grew, scented in blood and made of tender caresses as its mantra bore down on him. 

_You're alright, Dorian._

_Everything is fine._

_Everything is as it **should** be._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Your kudos and comments keep me going and I really appreciate everyone for taking the time to read my work. 
> 
> As always, you can find me on [ tumblr ](http://www.the-lady-magician.tumblr.com)where I take prompts and reblog all the Dragon Age things.


End file.
